Les histoires du père Yamamoto
by Zalaine
Summary: Quand le capitaine Yamamoto décide d'instaurer des soirées contes et fables obligatoires pour ses capitaines il ne manque jamais d'imagination pour ses histoires! (ou comment parodier contes, fables et mythes à la sauce Bleach. Attention! Rien de sérieux ici! juste quelques barres de rire) EN HIATUS A CAUSE DU BAC
1. Introduction

C'était décidément une très bonne idée qu'il avait eu que d'instaurer ces soirées contes et fables obligatoires. Cela lui permettait de mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de ses capitaines tout en restant ludique, après tout tous les autres moyens avaient échoués.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il adorait prendre ce rôle, il avait à présent les personnes les plus puissantes de tout soul society assis en cercle sur le tapis devant lui pour l'écouter leur raconter une histoire, il avait même fait installer une cheminée spécialement pour l'occasion !

Bon, les réactions étaient mitigées, certains étaient contents d'être là, c'est un excellent moyen de se détendre (Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kurotsuchi (lui c'était surtout pour étudier ce nouveau comportement étrange)), certains pas vraiment, ils avaient mieux à faire après tout (Unohana, Istugaya, Byakuya), d'autres encore ne semblaient pas vraiment là (Komamura, Soi-fong, Zaraki).

Peu importe que ça leur plaise ou pas ! C'était obligatoire maintenant ! Il n'avait que trop peu d'occasion de réunir tous ces capitaines hors crise, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion !

Yamamoto était aux anges.


	2. La tire-au-flanc et le capitaine

_Aujourd'hui Histugaya s'était encore plain du comportement tire-au-flanc de sa lieutenant, elle était encore revenue un matin avec une gueule de bois intense au point que travailler lui était un torture (plus que d'habitude). Ça lui avait donné une idée pour l'histoire de ce soir._

 _Tous ses capitaines étaient réunis devant lui, il commença donc son histoire…_

* * *

Matsumoto ayant picolé

Toute la soirée

Se trouva fort déconvenue

Quand le matin fut venu :

Une tête en morceaux

Un équilibre à s'en retrouver sur les carreaux

Alla, piètre comédienne

Chez Histugaya son capitaine

Le priant de lui accorder

Une journée pour récupérer

De la rude veille

« Après je bosserais, lui dit-elle déjà dans un demi-sommeil

Je ferais tous les papiers

Dès demain je le promets. »

Toshiro dans son jeu voit clair

Et lui répondit d'un froid polaire

« Que faisiez-vous la veille ?

Dit-il à sa lieutenant qui regardait ses orteils

« - De bar en bar à tout venant

Je buvais ne vous en déplaise

-Vous buviez ? J'en suis fort aise

Travaillez maintenant. »


	3. Hanataro et le scientifique fou

_Le capitaine en chef Yamamoto avait entendu dire que le petit Hanataro de la 4e division avait été envoyé faire une commission à la 12e et que ça avait mal tourné. Il ne put empêcher de s'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer, l'histoire lui plu bien, il décida donc qu'il la raconterais à la prochaine soirée_

* * *

La raison d'un capitaine est toujours la meilleure

Nous allons le prouver tout à l'heure

Hanataro était envoyé

Dans 12e division du scientifique dément

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi survint agacé, car de cobayes il manquait cruellement

Et que la curiosité en ces lieux attirait

« Qui te rend si hardi de déranger mon expérience ?

Dit ce capitaine plein de malveillance :

Tu seras châtié de ta désobligeance

-Capitaine, répondit Hanataro, que votre Intelligence

Ne se mette pas en colère

Mais plutôt qu'elle considère

Qu'étant en train de me parler

Et ayant le regard dans le vide quand je suis entré

Une expérience vous ne pouvez mener en ce moment

Et que par conséquent, de par mon arrivée

Je ne peux pas la faire échouer.

-Tu l'as fait, reprit le capitaine dément;

Et je sais que tu l'avais déjà fait par le passé

-Comment l'aurais-je fais alors que c'est la première fois qu'ici je mets les pieds ?

Repris Hanataro; vous devez faire confusion

-Si ce n'est toi c'est quelqu'un de ta division

-Ils ne veulent venir ici -C'est donc une de tes connaissances

Car vous ne manquez pas de faire invasion

Troublant à tous va mes expériences

Je ne le tolère, il va falloir payer. »

Là-dessus, au cœur de la 12e division

Kurotsuchi l'attrapa et se fit une joie de sur lui expérimenter

D'avoir un cobaye jamais il ne manquait l'occasion

* * *

 **Des reviews seraient la bienvenues, car c'est la première fois que j'écris de l'humour et étant plutôt habituée à faire des bides, je ne suis pas très sure de moi sur ce coup-là.** **Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris, que ce soit en bien ou en mal! J'apprécierais vraiment.**


End file.
